The Long Lost Love
by sailorstarlight111
Summary: What would happen if Usagi landed on a gundam pilot's head?What if Usagi is loved by 2 pilots but she can only love one?What will the other pilot do?Well read to find out!Please r/r!!!!
1. OMG..........GOMEN NASII!!!!!

  
Hi!IPlease be nice to me !This is my first ficcie,next to my messed up one. I'm really sorry about my other fic ,called   
The Long Lost Love(Yes the same name!!!!).I seriously mess that up because I'm new to this*sweatdrops*.U know people   
who reviewed my other fic are reaally mean.I didn't know how to write a story but sailorcelestial (another author here)helped   
me.SSSOOO I dedicate this story to her !Thank u sailorcelestial!Mamoru is not in this story!!!He'll always be the bad guy or he'll   
be like a older brother to Usagi.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam wing or sailor moon .....But I wish I owned duo*sighs*Well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
The Long Lost Love  
  
By sailorstarlight111  
  
  
  
One night Usagi went home from school walking on the sidewalk .... a normal day until.....  
"That was a long day huh Luna?"asked a girl with golden/blonde hair and big light blue eyes.  
"Yes,but you'll have to tell the senshi one of these days "scolded Luna looking at Usagi.   
"I know ,I know-"*CRASH*  
" Whatwasthat!!???"asked the bubbly blonde.In the distance you could hear screaming.  
"I don't know but let's go check it out!!"shouted Luna  
  
They ran to where they heard the screaming and it lead them to the.......forest???"huh?,"Usagi said confused  
"Why the hell would the enemy be attacking in the forest?" that's dumb-"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"screamed Usagi  
A youma had jumped out and lunged at Usagi-but luckily enough Jupiter dodged Usagi out of the way.  
"What are you doing here Jupiter?"Usagi asked while Jupiter got off her.  
(A.N:in my story SHE IS SMART NOT DUMB AND SHE IS BETTER THAN EVERYONE...except the bad guys)  
"Mars got some bad vibes here and we went to check it out"she said pointing to Mars , Venus ,and Mercury in the   
distance fighting off monsters.  
"Usagi-chan,Henshin-yo!!"shouted Luna while she was avoiding a youma.  
"O.K!,Moon Eternal Makeup!!!"Usagi shouted taking out her broach.Then she was in a flurry of lights...and then there stood   
Sailor Eternal Moon.She saw everyone was fighting.  
  
' I'll skip the speech this time,they need my help'she thought  
  
She start to fight some youma's when suddenly, when she was going to land a punch, the youma tripped her   
and she fell into a portal.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Sailor Eternal Moon!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
And the she saw blackness.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to what she thought was the most spliting head ache.  
"Whoa....where's the truck that hit me???"Usagi said to no one in particular.She looked around and saw she was at the gates of time.  
"Pluto!!"  
  
"Yes,princess"Pluto answered appearing before her  
"Why am I here?"Usagi asked getting suspisous  
"Princess I wil not lie to you,"Pluto said looking into her eyes"Mamoru is not your love he is your brother."She looked at Usagi.  
She was taking this very easily.  
  
"Yeah......I thought something like that, because I only felt brotherly love for him,"Usagi said with her hand on her chin"So who is my   
real love?"she said not taking her eyes off of pluto.  
Pluto looked at her thoughtfully "Your real love is in another dimension,"Pluto said"You must find him before this new evil comes there"  
  
With a wave of her staff Usagi fell into another portal and..................landed right on a someone's head!!!  
  
"OUCH!"screamed a voice.Usagi looked down to her butt and immediantly got up.She realized she was sitting on a person's head!  
"gomen nasii(A.N:is that how u spell it?)for sitting on your head"Usagi said blushing.The man looked   
at her funny and said  
"I can't understand you"  
Usagi switched to English.  
"I'm sorry for sat on your head"Usagi said blush rising to cheeks with every word.The man got up and dusted himself off.  
"It's O.K ,"said the man putting an arm around her waist."But how do you know this place?"The man said confused.  
'I can't trust this man,I think he's a part of the enemy'   
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" she said doing a round house kick to the man's stomach and punching him ,   
then she ran with man following right behind her.  
  
Usagi ran and ran and when she thought she lost him he was right behind her.She ran first to what seemed to be a mall and then she   
ran to an alley ......which was a dead end!She looked around fast for a place to escape but there was no where to escape to, except   
jumping over the fence that was behind her.  
  
"Hey!!,"said the man" Who are you and who do you work for?"He said while advancing on her.  
"NEVER!!!"Usagi said while jumping over the fence getting a few scrapes.  
'this is gonna be a long chase'thought the man putting his hand on his face while with the other hand he jumped over the fence. (A.N:  
getting no scrapes*sighs* that's my man....but.... I DO NOT OWN HIM!)  
  
Usagi ran through the streets with the man right behind her,she was getting tired very fast and she was running out of places to hide   
considering she ran through out most of this town or kingdom she was in.  
  
The man was just getting warmed up,he wanted her to get slowed down and that would be when he would advance on her and ask her all  
the questions he wanted to ask her.She was right ahead of him and he could catch up easily.  
  
Usagi decided to hide in what she thought was a fast food resturant but was instead a ........gun shop she ran into the shop and wasn't   
looking where she was going ending up she bumping into anoher person....  
  
The man ran right after her into a gun shop and saw her bump into someone  
'she's in trouble now'  
  
"gomen nasii,sir" she said bowing.When she got up from bowing she was greeted with a gun pointed to her forehead   
  
"omae koruso"asked a monotone voice.  
  
Usagi gulped....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sorry that was ssssssoooooo short becase THAT was my first fic and i don't know how long it should be.Well anyway what   
pairing should I do:  
  
Usagi/Duo  
Usagi/Heero  
Usagi/Wufei  
Usagi/Trowa  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
SSSSOOOOO??????  
No flames whatsoever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
For every 10 reveiws I get ,I'll put up another chapter.  
For every 20 reveiws I get ,I'll put up another chapter and it'll be twice as long as this.  
For every 100 revieiws I get ,I'll put up the whole story in one chapter.  
This rule goes for all of my stories!!!!!!!(MAYBE!!!... IF I'M IN A GOOD MOOD I'LL CHANGE A RULE!!!)  
  
P.S TTTTTHHHHAAAAANNNNKKKKKSSSSSS Sailorcelstial!!!!*bows*Also u should read sailorcelestial's   
fics because their really good!(not kidding!!)   
  
  
  
Heero:I want to be with Usagi.  
*other four gundam pilot's look at him like he had four eyes*  
Duo:Whoa!NO way,Hee-man!!! I want her!  
*Quatre blushes*  
Quatre:I would like her......she is pretty.  
Wufei:Injustice!!!!I want her!!!   
Trowa:.........I want.........  
*readers chant 'fight,fight,fight'*  
Duo:o....k......'trowa wants her....heero wants her......wufei wants her....quatre wants her.....aaaawwwww ,this is screwed!!!!!'  
Trowa:.........I want........  
Wufei:I should be with her!!!!!!Duo is too stupid,heero is too quiet,trowa is too quiet,and Quatre is too shy!!!!!  
Quatre:Hey!!! I resent that!!!!  
*sailorstarlight111 comes in*  
"Come on u guys,"waves a hand behind her" the readers and reveiwers can choose who is gonna be with Usagi."  
*the five gundam pilots turn to the readers*  
"you better vote for me"  
"vote for me"  
"please vote for me"  
"me"  
"people ,I know I'm your favorite!Vote for me!!!"  
*the four gundam pilots look at duo at start trying to kill him*  
"EEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!"duo starts running for his for his life   
  
  
"well anyway,peeps*sweatdrops*don't mind them,just reveiw!!!peas!!!!??????  
I really worked hard on this chapter for thinking up something,but in the future my other chapters will be better....I assure you.  
  
  
  
I also gonna start another story.....what should it be about???  
  
sailor moon/Dragonball z  
sailor moon/gundam wing  
sailor moon/ranma 1/2  
  
  
sssssooooooo????????????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SSSSAAAAAAIIIILLLLLLLOOOOOOORRRRRRRRCCCCCCEEEEELLLLLEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIIIIAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you sailor celestial.............that's all I have to say(seriously)  
BBBBYYYYEEEE!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. UUUUHHHHH...............HI?

Hi! again!!!I didn't get any reveiws so I guess that means nobody wants this fic to   
continue!::sobs::Oh well,I'll just continue the second chapter and if I don't any reviews  
on an)Oh well!::sighs::Hope you love my ficcie! This is gonna be long!(I hope!)  
. I'm going to write Hiiro's name like I wrote it there !O.K?O.K!Sorry I didn't get this  
out earlier!I was off the computer!!!ALSO PEEPS WHO READ MY CHAP. IT WAS A MESS UP!!!(Because I forgot to save my other one   
and I thought I did!!!!!!!  
SO HERE IS THE WHOLE THING!!  
*sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own gundam wing OR sailor moon::sighs::I wished I owned duo!!::cries::well   
on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
The Long Lost Love  
By sailorstarlight111  
  
  
  
  
"omae o koruso"  
  
Usagi gulped'dang this people here aren't nice!It's going to be hard finding my beloved'  
  
The man that was following her earlier came in between them.  
  
"Whoa Hiiro,down boy"the man said  
  
"omae o koruso ,Duo" Hiiro said in his monotone voice  
  
Duo gulped'This isn't getting no where'he thought  
  
Duo yelped for helped then started running around the gun shop with Hiiro right behind him.  
  
Usagi used this distraction to start going out of the shop slowly so the two crazy boys(An:  
sorry hiiro and duo fans!::hugs duo::I still love you!!!)wouldn't notice her.  
  
BUT in fact one of them did.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!"shouted hiiro  
  
"Yeah!! we have questions to ask you!" yelled duo  
  
Usagi ignored them and ran into a BIG mansion (without the guards seeing her)so she could   
hide and not answer all the questions they wanted to ask her.  
  
"OMG,hahahahaha!!!she ran to where just where we want her!!!hehe!Quatre mansion!!!She'll   
surely get lost in there!!!"Duo laughed as he was trying hard to keep up with hiiro's   
running .  
  
Usagi ran into a room,not before getting caught by a boy with platnium hair ,he asked her   
what she was doing here but she ranaway from him thinking he would ask her questions about  
her that she didn't want to tell him,so the boy followed ran after her.  
  
Usagi ran into a room which looked to be deserted but was occupied with..  
  
Hiiro and Duo ran inside the mansion until they found their friend Quatre who was looking   
at a door weirdly.  
  
"Did you see a girl with yellow hair come pass here Quatre???"Duo huffed as he tried to   
regain his breath from running aside Hiiro.  
  
"Yeah,she ran into my mansion and I asked her what she was doing here but she just ignored   
me ,and then she ran right into Wufei's room."Quatre said all in one breath  
  
Hiiro was just standing there when he suddenly said"Go get something to open the door with"  
  
"O.K"answered Quatre running to a place to find something to open the door.  
  
"I don't know why she was at our secret place where we hide our gundam's she kindda  
popped out of the air!,"Duo said shaking his head"It was weird!"  
  
Hiiro was listening but he was trying to find out more about this girl on his laptop  
he bought out from thin air.(an:how'd he do that??!!Don't ask me!!! ~.~ ")  
  
Meanwhile inside the room....  
  
  
"Onna,what are you doing in my room!?"  
  
Usagi turned around to see what looked to be a chinese HHHOOOTTTTIIIIEE!!!(an:Hey!just   
because she's perfection dosen't mean she doesn't like 'hottie'men!) He had his hair   
up in a tight ponytail and had chinese clothing on with silky black chinese shoes.  
  
He looked like he had just taken a shower.(an:ALright!!!girls!drool!!!::drools::I luv  
u wufei!!!!We all do.....I think.....*sweatdrops* well on with the fic!)  
  
Usagi felt really hot even though it was cold outside(an:wonder why???::wink,wink::)  
and then she surveyed the room and saw an open window,then she said   
  
"Hafta go bye!"She ran as fast as she could to the window,but the boy stood right in front   
of her.  
  
"your not going anywhere.Who are you and what are you doing in MY  
room?"demanded the man  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino"she said whil trying to find a way out.  
  
"Wufei Chang"He noticed she was looking for a way out.  
  
"you won't get out"while saying that he grabbed her and tied her with a rope.(an:  
where did that come from!?!?!?)  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
"I found it!"said Quatre as he ran back to them.Then he handed Heero a crowbar.  
  
"Typical for Quatre, Always getting the best!"said duo  
  
Hiiro already started to open the door and when they opened the door they were surpised(an: except 4 u know who)at what they saw...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sailor-chan:should I end It here??  
  
*sees readers shake their heads no*  
  
Sailor-chan :Weell o.k but only since I messed up on the other Chap 2!!!!!!!  
  
*goes back to talking to sailor cosmos*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They saw...WUFEI SITTING ON TOP OF THE girl they wanted to know about.  
  
"Oh my!!!!!"(an:ssssssoooooo corny!!!!! lol)said Quatre while turing around ,blushing like a ripe to-ma-tttttoooo!(an:hahahahahaha!!!!)  
  
"Shame on you Wu-man,"sid duo shaking his head"I wanted to do something like that but in a bed"(an:*shock*D-chan How could you!!!)  
  
Wufei had a temporary nosebleed but kept his cool.(an:how'd he do that!?!?!?!It's impossible!!!*whispers*.......not for me.....*snickers*)  
  
"NO MAXWELL,"said wufei a little pissed off  
  
"O.K wu-man whatever you say."said duo looking at him.  
  
*Wufei got out his kanata(an:spelling?)*"Omae o koruso duo!!!!!!"he said while he began his chase around the room.  
  
Usagi took this chance to crawl on he ground to the window while hiiro was looking at the two.  
  
But then(an:I always do 'BUT' don't i? lol :) )there were two pair of feet in front of her and she looked up to see one green eye  
looking down at her,then she quickly looked down.(an:WHOAH!!!!SCARY!!!!sorry trowa-kun fans!!!::hugs trowa::I still LUV you!!!! ~,~ )  
  
'maybe this person will help me escape!-'  
  
"guys"  
  
'think again!'Usagi sighed mentally  
  
All the guys stop what they were doing and looked at their comrade looking at his feet ,then they too did the same.  
  
"UuuuuuhhhhhUUUHhhhh........HI?"Usagi said   
  
"Hello,"said the platium haired boy"my name is Quatre R. Winner"  
"....Trowa Barton...."  
".................................Hiiro Yui................................."  
"I shouldn't let this WEAK Onna know MY name!"  
"My name is Duo Maxwell and this is Wu-man Chang"  
............Silence............  
*GROWL*  
"hehehehehe...........that was my stomach!!!!"Said usagi nervously with a hand behind her head  
"O.K we'll get you some food,"Quatre said walking out the door"then you can tell us all about youself"  
"O.K!!!!!!" jumped USagi forgetting all her worries and before anyone could say anything she was out the door.  
~ LAter~  
"..........guys?........"Usagi said wandering around for at least an hour now because she forgot this was a mansion   
and she was hopelessly loss and tired from wandering.She passed a room and saw Hiiro sleeping in the bedroom and   
she quietly went to the room next to it.She felt so tired that as soon she touched the bed she fell asleep.  
  
~next moring~  
  
Usagi woke up.......and .........she felt very........warm...........she looked around and saw a sticker on one of the drawers and it said   
'DO NOT TRESPASS OR OMAE O KORUSO!'  
  
'OMG!!!!!!!!!!!I THINK I SLEPT WALLKKEDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!He must have been REALLY surpised when he saw who was sleeping next to him'  
Usagi thought as a warm blush warmed her cheeks.  
  
Usagi got up and got out the door and was about to continue down the hall when she heard a cough and she   
turned around to be greeted with scowling Prussein blue eyes.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
Hii!!!  
PLease reveiw!!!::puts on a sad puppy face::  
Tell me if that was enough,or if you want it longer!!!  
LOve it???Hate it ???Tell me!!!  
  
*sailor-chan comes in*  
Hi peeps!!!Remember I'll give u the day until fanfiction.net comes up again to one week  
from that to tell me who Usagi should be with and what fanfiction I should do next!!!  
  
*In an announcing voice*And now for the fighting of Usagi!!!  
(yes their still fighting!!::sweatdrops:: thats sad)  
  
Wufei*lift up his arm*:I will have her or injustice will prevail!!!(an:is that a good thing?)  
Trowa*spits in Wufei's face*(an:is that possible!!!???):I will have !!  
Hiiro:Omae o koruso!!!*points his gun at trowa's head*  
Trowa:*knocks guns out of Hiiro's han*  
Quatre:I want her!!!S..She's like a angel sent from heaven for me!!!!  
*all four pilots hear a silvery laughter and look at duo's room's open door and   
see Duo talking with usagi and Usagi laughing*  
Duo:*finally realizes that he's being stared at*   
Duo:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs for his life  
  
Sailor-chan:HHHHMMMMM.......this looks familar.........Oh well!!!  
Sorry I leftyou at a CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!SSSSOOOOORRRRRRYYY!GOMEN NASII!!!!!!!  
MY LAST SECOND CHAPTER WAS A MESS UP!!!  
  
BBBBYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
(had tttttoooo much sugar!!!!!!!hehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!hahahahahaha!!!!!)  
  
  
  



	3. Poll

O.K I just wanted to make some stuff clear:  
1.I was NOT drooling!!!!!!!!!!*flames surrond Sailor-chan*  
2.Please DO NOT FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
3.DO NOT FLAME ME UNLESS U DO NOT WANT MORE!!!!!  
4.GIVE ME TIPS on my fic if u think it's bad!  
5.I have an idea:Do u want me to rite this fic so she ends up with two G.W pilots?  
(she is't going to date two people,I just have an idea)  
6.Peeps.........if u flame me AT ALL I will not continue this fic!!!!!!  
Sorry.....I'm mean and evil1!!!*laughs evily**looks innocent*But I can be good some times.  
7.I will be updating usually once every 2 weeks!!!!!!!BUT...........I'll be nice If you look at my  
author profile and e-mail me!!!!!!I HAVE TO get 20 e-mails OR I can get 5 long e-mails.  
  
  
O.K SSSSSOOOOOOOOOo*smiles innocently*  
Keep on voting!!!!!I won't accept votes after the fifth chapter is up!!!!!!!!  
BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEE!!!!!!!!!*waves*  
*Sailor-chan starts to go out when Sailor-chan rushing back in*Oh yeah!!!!*sweatdrops*I forgot to tell  
you to reveiw my story!!!!!!!!!*Waves again *BYE!  
  
  
  
*sailor-chan goes back to writing the fics Sailor-chan owns*  
  
Sailor-chan aka. Goddessof death 


	4. Run Away Usagi...

O.K I made a realllllllllyyyyy BIG decision and I decided to pair Usagi with...................LIKE I'M GONNA TELL U!!!!!!*giggles*  
There isn't going to be any romance until the........4th chapter!!!!!!HAHAHAHAH!!!!*snickers*lol,sorry I'm was just pissed off  
I was off the computer 4 a WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!*wide eyes*AAAAAHHHHH!!!I know!It's hard to believe!Without my  
friend , the computer!!!I'm sorry!!!! -_-() I've been neglecting my ficcie!!!!!I luv all of the reveiws who told me my story was   
good and,....and...,and...,andI'M HHHAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYY!!!!!!!!O.KOn with the fic!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer:U ARE NOOOTTT gonna make me say it!*cries*I luv Duo too much!!!!!* sailor-chan runs out of the room*  
  
  
Chapter Three  
The Long Lost Love  
by sailorstarlight111  
  
  
  
  
'WHOA!!!!I'm in BIG trouble now!!!!'thought usagi nevously looking at hiiro.  
  
HE W-WAS SMIRKING!!!!!  
  
'WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD SIGN!!!!!'  
  
Hiiro looked at Usagi looking at him'Hn.....we have some questions to ask her.I feel like I've meet her before.She looked cute  
when she was sleeping'He let a smirk graze(an:is that a word?)his face before grabbing her arm and leading her to the living  
room where all the other g.w pilots were.(an:remember...this is during the war!Thats why I said g.w pilots and not ex-pilots.AND  
YES they will haft fight an enemy!Doom de doom doom de doom de doom de doom doom de doom de doom doom de doom!!!!Sorry But  
I like Zim the Invader tttooo much I LUV GUR!!!!! HE'S SSOO KAWII!!!!I mean that in a dog kawii way and he's dumb but a  
kawii dumb.SO NONE OF u GeT Duo!!!!!!*grabs duo and kisses him*He's mine!!!!)  
  
Hiiro lead her into the living room and she saw that the other boys were in there.  
  
"Hiya babe!"yelled duo while running from wufei"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MMMAAAAAAXXXXXWWWWWEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'LL KILL YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"yelled wufei as he chased Duo.The  
othersjust watch on with sweatdrops on their heads(an:hiiro has a sweatdrop but a small tiny tiny one!! ^.^)  
  
".................."(an:I know u know whos that!!!!!)   
  
"Hello Usagi,sorry for that"Quatre said as he pointed to the yelling two who were currently choking each others necks"they do  
that every day"  
  
'hehehehe'Usagi looked at the two and knew that once they were done choking each other they ask her questions.  
  
"AAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone looked at duo and saw that he was turning blue......no......purple...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"Wufei was going crazy and Usagi knew it so there was only one thing to do....  
  
"HI-YAAAA!!!!"  
  
Everyone (an:except Hiiro and Trowa =) ) were surpised to see Usagi kick Wufei back from choking Duo any longer and then Wufei   
wassitting on he floor and his nose was bleeding.  
  
"BAKA!ONNA!!!!!"Wufei yelled  
  
That just made Usagi smirk(an:YES !!!!She SMIRKED!!!!)."Well Woofie-chan I couldn't just let you hurt D-chan could I ???"Usagi  
said with big wide innocent eyes.  
  
"NO BAKA ONNA!!!!!!"Wufei was despresrately trying to stop his nose from bleeding any longer."NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID  
BAKA ONNA!!!!MY NOSE WON'T STOP BLEEDING!!!!"   
  
"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo,"Duo said who was currently behind Usagi"Wufei got beaten by a GuRl!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"MMMAAAAXXXXXWWWWWEEEEEELLLL!!!!!!!!!!!YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!!!!!MY NOSE IS BLEEDING BECAUSE I SAW HER  
PANTIES!!!!!!"Wufei yelled THEN COVERED his mouth.....did I tell you he looks like a tomato?????(an:*snickers*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"......................."  
"......................"  
*THUMP*  
*THUMP*  
"Did I just say that out loud ?????"  
"Hn...."  
"Hn...."  
  
It was a weird scene......they were all in the living room, and duo and quatre were passed out on the floor(an:I know u thought Duo would be  
saying Something and not on the ground!!!*giggles*BAKA D-chan)Hiiro and trowa were trying not to laugh and Usagi was blushing like mad.  
Wufei was still trying to stop his nose bleed.  
  
"Hehheheheheh,"Usagi laughed nervously"I guess I have to wear shorts now, ne?"  
  
"hn......"  
  
*nods*  
  
~ ~Later~ ~  
  
Everyone recovered from that little......*cough*.......incident and went into the kitchen.  
  
"So onna, what IS your pass?!Tell me!!!"Wufei demanded.   
  
"OOO-kay,it's about time I told you anyway...It all began 1000 years ago....  
  
~ ~ 1 hour later ~ ~  
  
"and that's what happened"Usagi said with a final breath.   
  
*CLUNK*  
*CLUNK*  
*CLICK*  
*grumble,grumble*  
*SHOCK*  
  
"hehehehehe... . "  
"onna you are NOT stornger than ME!!!"Wufei said with pride  
  
*sob,sob*  
  
Usagi quietly sobbed and ran out of the.Wufei immediantly regreted his words.  
  
"wu-man!!!How CoUlD YoU!!?!?!?"Duo said as he ran out of the room following Usagi-chan one thing was on his mind ...  
  
'Don't go away Usa-chan,I'm here for you!'  
  
~ MEANWHILE ~  
  
Usagi smiled to herself'they'll never find me here'She felt very moved by what Wufei said to her considering she just wanted to  
be a normal girl.(an:I forgot to tell u...she is Cosmos BUT her friends didn't die!YEAH!)She flet relly tired and feel asleep on a nearby  
rock.  
  
~other place~  
  
Duo searched franticly for her immediantly seeing she was hurt by wufei's word's and inwardly cursed at wufei for his pride.  
He was now looking thorugh the jungle searching for her.But he couldn't find her anywhere.   
  
~! Secret place~!  
  
'hhhhhmmmm...perfect...now I can capture what I want'  
  
"Master,-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you I can capture her...if you want"  
  
"Fine you can have the job!But Quickly!I don't want this chance to go by!"  
  
After he said that the person immendiantly(an:I'm using that word alot , ne?lol!!! ) vanished.  
  
'puuuurrrrfect just what I want'  
  
  
~ where Usagi is~  
  
*YAWN*  
  
'that was tiring!!!running all that night!'  
  
Usagi looked around to see moring dew and squrrils around her.  
  
*POOF*(an: I know!!!It's corny !!!)  
  
Usagi quickly looked around to see a man dressed in tight black pants and a dark blue t-shirt.He also had blue everything   
Usagi noted mentally.  
  
"Come with me little gurly...I have what you want.."  
  
Usagi looked into those depts eyes of him and immediantly(an:Doesn't that sound familar??lol) regreted doing so.  
She was taken into those depts and quietly started to walk towards him.  
  
~ elsewhere~  
  
Duo was searching still when he finally found her...  
  
"NNNOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"DON'T USA-CHAN !!!!!"  
  
And Usagi saw blackness...(an:sounds familar??? NE?LOL)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sailor-chan comes in*  
HOW was IT!?!?!?!?!?I know the first part was for humor only !!!!!!!!!!  
UUUUMMMMM..................I'm reaallyreallyrealllyyreallyy SORRY!!!!!!But I want to borrow something from an author here!!!!!  
It's gonna be in the next chapter!!!!!!!I'm really sorry but I can't tell u peeps what it about but whoever owns the story  
about Serena and the outers and luna going to the g.w dimension and their destroy oz bases too and then they have to leave THEIR  
g.w boys 4 2 years to do something ,and the boys look despretely to find their girls but can't and after 2 years they come back and when  
they do they make themsevles known to the g.w boys by going to the school and introducing their first name only and the the STOOGE  
Pacicrap princess rudely asks what ?you don't have last names?u must be orphans,But then they introduce their names WITH last names  
AND 4 THE PEEP'S WHO DIDN'T READ THAT STORY iT'S REALLY GOOD AND I'M GONNA BORROW THAT PART!!!!!aBOUT THE  
NAMING THEIR LAST NAMEs!!!!!  
  
  
Now for the fighting of Usagi!!!!!!  
  
*munch,munch*  
*chew,chew*  
*swallow,swallow*  
*nibble,nibble*  
*chew,chew*  
  
*sailor-chan comes in*  
  
"what the F*C* are u guys doing?!?!?!?!"u're supposed to be fighting!!!!"*Sailor-chan glares at them*  
"Give us a brake honey!!!!!"Duo said while swallowing his food down"We have to eat ya know!,Besides I can play with u some other time!!"  
"go AWAY ONNA!!!!!"  
*glares at Wufei*"Oh Wufei I know you luv me too but I'm married to Duo, and I know you want to be with Usa-chan!So be nice to me!"  
"Don't call her THAT!!!!!U have no right to!!INJUTICE!!!!!!!!!"  
"I KNEW IT!!!!I thought so,but I can call her that she's a close friend,we've been friends ever since she was born"*sly look*  
"......................."  
*snickers*  
*CLICK*  
"huh?!?!!?!"Sailor-chan looks at Hiiro "u wouldn't dare!!!!!!!"  
"Put me with Usa-chan or OMAE O koruso..."  
"poppy cock!!You wouldn't and couldn't do that!!!"*looks at hiiro*  
*BANG*  
"ooooOOOOooooOOOOo Hiiro's in trouble now!!!Oh yes,yes he is"  
"INJUSTICE!!!!MAXXXWWWEEEELLLL!!!!I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"*runs after duo*  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"*runs 4 his life*  
(an:Quatre is eating his food while this is happening and he's acting like nothing's going on This is Quatre 0.0 )  
*sailor-chan walks to the readers*  
"sorry I couldn't get this out on oct 5 like I promised!!*cries*That WAS So mean of mE!!!!!BYEEEE!!!!!*runs out of the room*  
  
*SAilor-chan runs back in*  
  
"Oh yeah,*sweatdrops*I forgot to ask you to REVIEW!!!!OR OMAE O KORUSO!!!!!BYEEE!!!!!!!"*runs out again*  



	5. The Plan

Konnichiwa~!!! long time no update(NO KDDING~! almost a year~!!!or more...)balh blah blah heres the chappie although i dun't think I'll continur this ficcie anymore....But idf you REALLY want me to ( or just want me to) jus leave me a reveiw...one if fine..thats all i need...ehehehehe..I decided to update this ficcie before I go back to *shudders* school, then I WON'T have any time 'cept on weekends (if i don't have a project..) and you have to tell me how long you want this stori to be okies????...I haven't updated I guesss i've been very lazi b/c I've been obessed w/ Tomoyo+Eriol fics(if you don't knoe don't ask)...and other animes like Inu Yasha....ne wayz heres chappie 5~!!!  
  
  
The Long Lost Love  
By Sailorstarlight111  
  
  
  
Duo gasped as he saw Usagi walk toward the man and get pulled into a black portal.He tried to grab Usagis leg but all of her was consumed before he got to where she was. He silently glared at the place where the man was and vowing to kill whoever took her.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Usagi slowly hoisted herself up from her position on the bed.  
  
" naa???" (an: its an expression i made up , like whhaaa??)   
  
She quickly realized that she wasn't wearing her old clothes anymore , instead she was wearing tight black shorts , a dark purple sleeveless shirt that had a low v-line(an: i dunno what they call it...) , black leather boots that went up to her knees, many black bracelets , and her hair was tied in a low ponytail.  
  
" aaahhh so I see your awake"  
  
She dashed off the bed and stood next to the bed looking for the source of he voice.Instead two warm hands encircled her from the back and squeezed her tight rendering her helpless ( an: *sigh* how mean of me....making the bad guy look good...sorri 4 interrupting~!)   
  
"so," Licks her ear " I finally got what I wanted...but more..." lets her go" I know that someone may come and take you so I became prepared for what was going to happen..." smirks" you can say...I have a backup..."  
  
Usagi quietly glared at the man before resuming her quick scan of the room to look for an exit.  
  
" Your genetics are quite amazing really, being the queens daughter and all , but I wanted more..." sigh" I asked your mother if I could court YOU" glares" BUT your mother , knowing danger and all, decided that being with the earths prince would settle your agreeements with Earth."  
  
Usagi understands why he captured her now, he just wanted her for lust ' hhmmm...that looks like a ventilation air vent...'  
  
" So being understanding I quickly drew away seeing that I couldn't have you for myself , I watched you ever since you were born in your second lifetime , and knew all the secrets you kept bottled inside you , oh , I already knew what I was going to do with you."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Duo ran back to the mansion as if the devil was chasing him and slammed open the front door searching franticly for his comrades.  
  
"QUATRE~!!!" Duo screamed loudly as he ran into the living room.  
  
Quatre walked to Duo and Duo grabbed him and shook his friend like crazy,  
  
" You gotta help me find her Quatre!," he sobbed like a maniac" HE took her!! I don't knowwhere but we HAVE to find her!!!"  
  
Quatre nodded slowey as he registered what his friend said...  
  
"WHHATTTTTTT???!??!?!?!?!" Quatre screamed in a depressed state " what are we waiting for !??!??!? Lets GO!!!" He cried as he quickly ran to get his other comrades who were lounging in his pool room  
  
" COME ON YOU GUYS !!! WE GOTTA HELP USAGI!!!" Quatre yelled as he quickly prepared their gundams for a search mission.   
  
" Hnnnn..."Hiiro quietly but swiftly went to his gundam and entered  
  
" ............." Trowa lingered for a moment more in the pool room before entering his gundam in the  
'Secret Room'  
  
" baka onna" Wufei stated as he started to go to his gundam but was stopped abruptly but   
Hiiro and Duo choking him both each with one hand.  
  
" NEVER call her that!!!" demanded Duo a he shook with anger.  
  
::click::   
  
" Omae O koruso...."  
  
Wufei glanced uneasily at his comrades before nodding furiously stating that he would do it again ,  
seeing that it angered them.  
  
" Lets go" Hiiro ordered as they all filled into their own respected gundams then took off to find Usagi...  
  
" Usagi wait for me..." ( an: hehehehe I wonder who said it...^^ guess you have to use your  
imagination~!!! hehehehe)  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~   
  
Usagi silently groaned as she saw that the vent was bolted.  
  
" I already did what I wanted to do with you and I don't really NEED you anymore...but i have to  
tell you one thing though....hehehe...you LOST you powers" He laughed evily as he left the room.  
  
"NANIIIIIIIIIII!?!??!?" she cursed under her breath that she DIDN't have her powers.' hhhmmmm...I  
might as well TRY to use my powers since that vent is the only thing in here that i can escape from.  
  
~~*--;_.,,._;--*~~--;_.5 minutes later,,._;--~~*--;_.,,._;--~~*  
  
"ARGH~!!!!! " she sighed frusterated that her powers didn't work...but then a idea suddenly formed in  
her mind and she grinned evily...  
  
'SATURRRRNNNNNN!!!' Usagi cried in her mind'  
  
'nanii??::yawn:: okaa-san??'  
  
'watashi wa ONEE-chan taru-chan' Usagi replied while giggling  
  
'o hai hai...nani do anata want watashi for?'  
  
(an: sorri for speaking in japanese...buti have an urge to....but to those whose ACTUALLY knoe what  
I'm saying good for you but if you DON'T then just scroll down to the end of the stori and read what  
it means...^-----^)  
  
'lesse(an:lets see) i need anata to help me with a little problem I have'  
  
' I knoe::yawn:: mou , onee-chan?'  
  
' nani?'  
  
'I'm going now ok? To help you I mean...can I bring a tomodachi along to help me?'  
  
'hhmmm....ne it is someone I know?'  
  
'hai hai it is'  
  
'o ok then'  
  
'SAYONARA ONEE-CHAN~!!!!!'  
  
'jaa !!! taru-chan!!'  
  
Usagi sighed mentally with relief as she found out that her telephathy ( an: hehe made it up) was still   
intact.She sighed restlessly then layed back on the bed fallinbg asleep with one thing on her mind...  
  
'hehehe...this is gunna be fun~~!!!'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
They've been searching for an hour before they actually spotter something shinning in the forest(an:okies  
your probably like WHOA how did they end up in the forest?!?! les pretend they've been searching   
EVERYWHERE for her okies? since they can cover a lot of ground with ne gundam) . Getting out of their  
gundams one by one they quietly walked over to where they saw the light.  
  
~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
OKIES Done for this chappie!!! I'm having a writers block....*sighs*=P ne ways, I'm not as greedy as  
before and all I want is 10 reveiws if thats not hard to ask for...hhmmmmm I wonder what the shinning  
light was??? can you guess it??? I'll bet It'll make you surpised*giggles madly* hehehehehe anywayz...  
  
'nanii??::yawn:: okaa-san??'(whaa?::yawn:: mother?)  
  
'watashi wa ONEE-chan taru-chan' ( My name is sister taru-chan ) ((as in she sayin' call me your sis))  
  
'o hai hai...nani do anata want watashi for?'( o yes yes ...what do you want me(I) for?)  
  
Hiiro: DAMN WUFEI.....  
Wufei: .....................  
Duo: ARGH!!! WU-MAN YOU HEARTLESS CREATURRE~!!!!!*strangles wufei*  
Wufei: *turning blue*  
Quatre: ^.^ ok ok now stop you two , nows not the time to be fightnig! We hav to find Usa-chan in the  
next chapter!  
Hiiro: *starts to stare at Quatre*  
Duo: *stops strangling Wufei and stares too*  
Quatre: *growing uneasy* what???  
Hiiro: .........*growls *...............  
Duo: * twitch twitch * *vein pop* what did you call her??!?!?!?!? *grows mad*   
Quatre: *tremblilin' now* ...........usa-chan?.............0 


End file.
